My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute
by welcumbaek
Summary: "Oppa!"/ Kau penipu."/"Adikku tidak pernah mau membangunkanku atau membuat sarapan atau mencuci pakaikanku."/ Warning GS and INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun and others  
>Rate : T<br>Disclaimer : All cast are belong their family and God.  
>Warning GS! No bash!<p>

**PROLOG**

.

.

Mentari pagi menembus masuk lewat celah-celah jendela. Seorang namja sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang empuknya.

_KRINGG! KRINGG!_

Suara alarm yang berdering itu mengusik tidur pulasnya. Seorang yeoja mungil dengan sandal kelinci serta seragam sekolah lengkap memasuki kamar namja tersebut.  
>"Oppa!"<br>Yeoja itupun mematikan alarm yang masih berdering nyaring dan membuka lebar tirai agar sinar matahari dapat masuk kedalam kamar dan ulahnya ini membuat namja menggeliat kesal.  
>"Ayolah, berapa lama lagi kau akan tetap disitu? Ini sudah pagi."<br>Si mungil pun menggoyangkan tubuh namja itu. "Sarapannya akan dingin jika kau tak bangun. Aku membuatnya untukmu dan juga semuanya."  
>Namja itupun bangun dengan ogah-ogahan dan menatap malas yeoja mungil disampingnya. "Buka bajumu, aku akan menaruhnya ke mesin cuci."<br>Yeoja itu hendak mengulurkan tangannya ke namja itu namun ditahan olehnya. Mereka berduapun saling bertatapan lama.  
>"Kau penipu." Ucap namja itu. Si mungil pun terlonjak kaget.<br>"Adikku tidak pernah mau membangunkanku atau membuat sarapan atau mencuci pakaikanku." Ucap namja itu lagi sambil tetap memegang tangan yeoja itu.  
>"Bahkan, dia benar-benar memandang rendah diriku dan memperlakukanku seperti orang idiot, atau langsung mengabaikanku! Dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan!" ujar si namja itu dan membuat si mungil ketakutan.<br>"Tidak mungkin dia datang ke kamarku seperti ini untuk membangunkanku!" lanjutnya.  
>"O-Oppa.."<br>"Pada dasarnya, apa yang aku coba katakan adalah… tidak mungkin adikku bisa semani-"

**_BRUKK!_**

_Hello!_

_Kali ini saya membawa fanfic hasil remake dari anime jepang "Oreimo" Gasepenuhnya sama, ada yang saya ubah disana-sini kok. Sekali lagi saya peringatkan ini GS dan ini INCEST. Mohon kalo yang tidak suka, silahkan di close. _

Review please?~


	2. Chapter 2

**_BRUKK!_**

**__**Alarm berdering nyaring. Chanyeol terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, dengan mata setengah terbuka dan air liur disekitar mulutnya.

**My Little Sister Can't be This Cute  
><strong>Chapter 1  
>Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun<br>Genre : Romance, Family  
>Length : Chaptered<br>No Bash! No Copy-Paste!  
>Enjoy!<p>

.

.

.

Makanan sudah siap tersedia semua di meja makan. Chanyeol sedang sarapan beserta Tuan Park yang sedang membaca koran pagi.  
>"Oke, ini punyamu." Kata nyonya Park.<br>Tuan Park pun melipat korannya, "Dimana Baekhyun?"  
>"Dia sudah berangkat tadi. Dia punya latihan pagi ini." Jawab nyonya Park.<br>"Oh begitu." Ucap Tuan Park.  
>"Dia memecahkan rekor lagi. Mereka bilang, ia bisa saja ikut turnamen besar nantinya!" ucap nyonya Park senang.<br>Chanyeol memasang muka jengkel mendengar perkataan ibunya.  
>"Ah begitu." Ucap Tuan Park.<br>"Aku selesai." Chanyeol membereskan peralatan makannya lalu meletakkannya di wastafel sambil tetap memasang muka masam.  
>"'Ah begitu' saja yang katakan hari ini!" protes nyonya Park tanpa menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.<p>

.

Seorang gadis manis berkacamata terlihat menunggu dibawah pohon besar yang rindang. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum riang.  
>"Selamat Pagi, Chanyeol-ah!" sapanya riang.<br>"Ooh, Baekhyunie punya latihan pagi?" tanyanya sesampainya mereka dikelas.  
>"Ini sangat sulit hidup dalam bayang-bayang seorang adik yang terlalu berprestasi."<br>"Dia pintar dan juga cantik. Semua orang di tempat perbelanjaan membicarakannya." ucap Kyujin.  
>"Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup dengan tenang. Normal adalah yang terbaik bagi kita manusia. Biasa saja, sederhana, dan dewasa. " Chanyeol merenggangkan badannya, " Karena itu, kau sempurna."<br>Kyungji terlonjak kaget.  
>"Jika ada kontes Miss Normal, mungkin kau dengan mudahnya mendapatkan tempat yang pertama. <em>The Normal Queen<em>."  
>"Benarkah? Sangat memalukan…"<br>Kyungji terkekeh malu, Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipisnya.  
>"Tidak, Itu bukan pujian."<br>Pembicaraan mereka pun terhenti karena songsaenim sudah ada di kelas.

.  
>.<p>

"Apa-apaan hari ini?" Chanyeol terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Masalahnya, hari ini semua pelajaran selalu berhubungan dengan adik perempuan. Tidakkah itu menyebalkan? "Apakah ini hari peringatan untuk adik perempuan?"  
>"Hm?" Tanya Kyungji yang berjalan disampingnya.<br>"Nothing." Jawab Chanyeol datar.  
>Mereka pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan.<br>Kyungji melambai dengan riang, " Sampai berjumpa besok, chanyeol-ah!"  
>Dan dibalas dengan dehaman pelan oleh Chanyeol.<p>

Chanyeol sampai dirumahnya, ia langsung mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumahnya. Ia menuju dapur, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara orang sedang berbicara, "Yeah, aku juga pergi kesana! Tempat itu benar-benar gila. Tapi, tidakkah kau pikir pelayannya sangat menyebalkan? Mereka mengabaikanku pertama kali."  
>Chanyeol memasuki ruang tamu, ia melihat sandal kelinci disana lalu matanya beralih menuju sofa, dan Chanyeol pun kaget karena terlihat Baekhyun sedang tengkurap sambil bertelpon ria menggunakan smartphone-nya. Dress pink diatas lututnya sedikit tersingkap karena kakinya yang digerakkan turun-naik.<br>"Kau juga, Minah-ya? Ya, yang kakinya besar. Apa? Itu sangat bodoh!"  
>Baekhyun kemudian menyadari ada orang selain dirinya, ia pun menoleh dan menatap judes kearah Chanyeol.<br>"Aku pulang." Kata Chanyeol  
>"Bukan, yang lainnya lagi! Kau tau, tempat yang Ji Sung katakan." Baekhyun pun kembali bertelpon ria tanpa menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.<br>Chanyeol pun beranjak menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil jus jeruk menuang ke gelas lalu meminumnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju tangga, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih asyik berbicara.  
>"Oh, apa hari ini?" kaget Baekhyun.<br>Chanyeol menaiki tangga, sesaat ia mengingat jika Jus jeruk tadi belum sempat ia masukkan kembali ke lemari pendingin. Ia pun menghela napas, lalu turun kembali menuju dapur. Saat berbelok, ia bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun yang saat itu berlari menuju pintu depan. Meraka berdua pun terjatuh, dan isi tas yang Baekhyun bawa pun berserakan kemana-mana.  
>Baekhyun pun terkejut dan segera merapikan isi tasnya.<br>"Ah, sorry." Chanyeol yang tersadar segara bangkit dan membantu baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun segera menepis tangannya.  
>"Jangan menyentuh ini!" jawab Baekhyun baekhyun setengah berteriak.<br>Chanyeol hanya membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun pun segera bangkit, mengganti sandal kelincinya dan langsung pergi.  
>Chanyeol memasang muka jengkelnya, "<em>What the hell<em>."  
>Ia pun menunduk mengambil tasnya, tak sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu di kolong rak sepatu. Ia pun mengambil dan melihatnya. Chanyeol pun terkejut ketika menyadari apa itu,<br>"Eomma pulang!" suara nyonya Park pun terdengar. "Kau kenapa, Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa berposisi seperti janin begitu?" Tanya nyonya Park heran.  
>"Jangan hiraukan aku, eomma. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol.<br>"Oh? Baiklah." Nyonya Park pun masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol pun bernapas lega.

.  
>.<p>

Di kamarnya, Chanyeol terus mengamati sesuatu yang ia temukan itu. Ia pun terkesiap, "milik siapa ini?"

_Appa?_

_Eomma?_

_Baekhyun?_

"Tidak ada diantara mereka yang keliahatan memiliki ini…" Chanyeol berpikir keras. "Ini bencana, jika aku ketahuan karena ini-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

"chanyeol-ah, apa kau sedang bela- "  
>Chanyeol pun terkejut dan langsung gelinding menyembunyikan benda itu.<br>"—jar?" nyonya Park pun terkejut melihat tingkah anaknya itu. "Apa eomma datang di waktu yang salah?" Tanya nyonya Park sambil tersenyum miring.  
>"Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku hanya sedang latihan suaraku! Dan ketuk dulu lain kali!" jawab Chanyeol kesal.<br>"Sorry." Nyonya Park hanya bisa terkekeh geli lalu beranjak pergi.  
>Chanyeol langsung menghela napas lega.<br>"Aku akan segera menemukan siapa pelakunya!" ucap Chanyeol geram.

.

Chanyeol pun turun dan melihat Baekhyun sedang melamun, awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengabaikannya tapi akhirnya ia bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"  
>Baekhyun pun tersentak, ia pun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol galak.<br>"Hah? Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus.  
>Chanyeol pun mendecih, dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya.<p>

Makan malam berjalan khidmat. Semua hanya diam dan menikmati makanannya.  
>"Aku akan ke supermarket nanti. Apa ada yang dibutuhkan?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.<br>"Belikan aku ice cream." Ucap Baekhyun.  
>Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangguk singkat. Ia pun mulai menyinggung tentang sesuatu yang tadi siang ia temukan. Namun, tuan dan nyonya Park tidak mengerti. Chanyeol pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.<p>

_'Aku pikir dari reaksinya, bukan mereka. Berarti…' batin Chanyeol_

Chanyeol pun sontak menoleh, dan matanya memicing melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tegang.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya nyonya Park heran.  
>"Aku selesai." Baekhyun buru-buru membereskan piringnya dan langsung pergi. Selama itu, mata Chanyeol tidak lepas menatapnya.<p>

_'Tidak mungkin…..' _

_._

_._

Chanyeol menatap kamar Baekhyun yang berada disebelah kamarnya.  
>"Okay, aku akan pergi ke supermarket sekarang.." ucap Chanyeol.<br>Saat memakai sepatu, ia pun berpikir lagi.

_'Tidak mungkin..'_

Ia pun keluar, membuka pintu dan menatap lantai atas.

_'Tidak mungkin..'_

Sesaat, lampu kamar Chanyeol yang semula mati tiba-tiba menyala. Chanyeol pun kaget.  
>Ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, ia pun membukanya. Baekhyun yang sedang menungging mencari-cari sesuatu, memamerkan bokong sintalnya yang indah dan paha putihnya kemana-mana, karena ia memakai celana yang super duper pendek.<p>

"Hey!" tegur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun pun langsung bagkit dan menjawab, "Siapa yang peduli apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku peduli! Ini kamarku!" teriak Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju pintu. "Minggir." Titahnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Balas Chanyeol.  
>"Minggir!" gertak Baekhyun.<p>

Chanyeol sedikit kaget, namun ia langsung menghela napas.

"Kau mencari inikan?" Tanya Chanyeol

Mata Baekhyun pun langsung melebar.

_'Itu dia!' batin Baekhyun_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo.<strong>  
>Maaf lama, maklum tingkat akhir memang lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi gapunya waktu untuk sekedar ngetik satu paragraph.<br>Ini pendek? Ya, saya sengaja. Mau liat respond dulu, setelah ditinggal lama, masih adakah yang berminat dengan ff ini? Hehehe  
>Jika masih, saya akan update cepat hehe<br>Sorry for typos! Namanya juga manusia, say.  
>Terimakasih yang sudah review di prolog, kalian semangatku! Chu~<p>

**So, review again please?^^**


End file.
